Dr. Eggman
"Snooping as usual, I see?" Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world (and with an IQ that large, he must really like Rick and Morty), but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. In JorJor's Wacky Journey, he appears in Topic Tendency who kidnaps Devon Truman to help him research the Topic Men. After being presumed dead in an attempt to sacrifice himself to stop one of the Topic Men, he returns as a semi-cyborg armed with a wide variety of anti-Topic Men technology. Some time after Topic Tendency, he meets Sonic and becomes his nemesis. Appearance He is a tall, bald, obese human with a height of (6.1.)185 cm (6' 1") and a Weight. 128 kg (282 lb). He has an oversized mahogany mustache, pale skin and blue eyes, as revealed in Sonic 06. He also has long lanky limbs, contrasting his fat body. He possesses facial features such as a round face, pointed nose and a toothy smile. He wears grey hexagonal goggles, navy blue pince-nez glasses, white gloves, a red jacket with yellow cuffs and a white zip, and black trousers/pants and shoes. Personality Dr. Eggman is a cruel, ruthless, cunning, arrogant, tyrannical, and manipulative scientist who aims to build a place called Eggmanland, which consists of several refineries, factories and industrial areas dotted across a place called South Island, including its capital city, Scrap Brain Zone. After Sonic's victory on South Island, Eggman did not stop his aspirations, but expanded them to include the whole world, with hopes of conquering it and turning into his Eggman Empire, while also building his perfect city, shaped to appease the Doctor's ego - Eggmanland. Eggman has a complete disregard for anyone but himself, and is disrespectful in nature, happily mass producing his legion of robots while emitting smog into the atmosphere, and pouring oil into the oceans. His I.Q of 300 gives him a self-important personality, making him vain, pompous, egotistical, and narcissistic. However, this is his greatest weakness, as it can cause him to spend too much time being a blabbermouth, and overlooking crucial flaws in his plans. He also has an inability to see his own flaws, considering himself to be the true form of genius. Not content with world domination, Eggman aspires to have his genius run all of creation, and time itself. Realizing his robots alone aren't good enough, Eggman, in later games, decides to team up with more powerful villains than himself, usually supernatural beings. This usually backfires, and ends with utter failure. Because of his tendency's to make poor judgement, Sonic often mocks him, and Sonic and several other characters can see him as incompetent and something of a doofus. However, his goofy behavior actually works in his favor, as it leads others to be fooled into underestimating him. Despite facing challenges, Eggman is still a bad, serious, impolite, conniving, underhanded, and materialistic guy, and while things might not work in his favor, he will work behind the scenes to make sure he comes out on top. And when everything is going his way, he is a very dangerous and valid threat to all who opposed his plans. In many cases, Eggman is typically seen as a rival of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, not above cutting loose and chatting with them, and battling between them are a common place, However, he can go too far, and examples of his villainous and vituperative behavior at its worst would be in Sonic Adventure, where he took Amy hostage, and attempted to blow Sonic up; Sonic Unleashed where he lured Sonic into his trap, stunned him, then using a powerful cannon, tore the emeralds from him and used the chaos energy to crack apart the entire world, proceeding to blast Sonic into the vacuum of space; and Sonic Colours, where he used a mind-controlled Tails as a living shield, hoping to turn Sonic and Tails against each other. However, it is likely that, if Eggman where to subdue or even kill Sonic, which he has tried to do, his life's purpose and his motivation would evade him, and he would grow incredibly bored. In short, Sonic motivates and drives Eggman to perfect his technology and up his game, and as each of his schemes becomes smarter, the more apparent it is that Sonic is indeed a big motivator for Eggman. In addition to this, Eggman, also has an understandable reason to desire world domination, as his seemingly good-natured and thoughtful grandfather, Gerald, who was a massive idol in his life, along with his truly innocent cousin, Maria, were executed unjustly by the government, which is, in Eggman's eyes, far more evil than he ever could be. It is also possible that Eggman's desire for global domination comes from his desire to satisfy his self-importance, and to "fix" what he perceives as a broken world. However, when he found out that his grandfather hated the government so much that he was ready to destroy the entire planet, he was shocked and even upset. While his actions appear evil in the eyes of others, Eggman truly considers himself a savior, and while his methods of gaining power are definitely amoral, his intentions remain noble. Involvement in plot (You won't find shit here at the moment) Trivia * In Topic Tendency, he appears in his "classic" appearance, as pictured below, until he blows himself up. He appears in his "modern" appearance after his return. * He is the Rudol von Stroheim of Topic Tendency. * He has the world's largest pingas. * Nobody knows how old he is. * He is the Eggman, but not the Walrus. Category:PINGAS Category:Minor antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil Category:Topic Tendency Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies